Eternal Wings
by xWaruiHitokirix
Summary: A remake of Kagirinai Tsubasa used with my own characters instead of including DNAngel characters.


**Disclaimer: All the characters used in this story are property of me and me alone. If this story sounds familiar it's because it's a remake of the one used before with some of the DNAngel characters. **

It was night time, the time of day where only a select few could be found wandering about. Among these 'select few' was a tall and rather skinny-looking boy, about the age of 17. He had short, sapphire colored hair and was sporting a pair of narrow-framed glasses which slightly magnified those matching sapphire eyes. Clad in black pants and a loose black shirt, the boy leaned against a light pole, looking as if he were waiting for something.

"Sorry I'm late.."

A voice came from the shadows. It was a clear that it was female and sure enough that's what walked into the light. She looked to be about the same age as the male, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blood red tanktop. She had piercing crimson eyes and short ivory hair which was put up in a ponytail.

"It's fine. Ready to go?"

The male spoke softly, a faint smile appearing on his lips. She nodded her head and walked over beside him, a light blush playing about her cheeks as she felt his arm snake around her waist.

"Did you decide on where we're going Yasuo?"

"I was thinking the movies…that alright with you Fuyu?"

The girl nodded her head and smiled slightly. The boy called 'Yasuo' smiled wider and nodded.

"Let's get going the-…"

His words trailed off into silence upon seeing something ahead. In the darkness he could make out four approaching silhouettes.

"Y-…Yasuo? What's wrong?"

Fuyu asked worriedly.

"Yes Yasuo…what _ever_could be wrong?"

A male voice called out from the shadows.

"Maybe he's seen a ghost?"

Another voice called out, this one was female.

"Or maybe he's just happy to see us…"

A 2nd male spoke out.

"How sweet…"

Another female.

Yasuo heard a soft whimper escape from Fuyu's mouth, apparently she was caught way off guard by this.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The young Yasuo demanded, his arm tightening around Fuyu's waist.

"Well what can we say Yasuo…we missed you"

Out of the shadows and into view came the first male. He seemed to be around the same age, 17 or 18. Ebony locked poured out of his head and down onto his shoulders, it was kept slightly out of his face by a black bandana that was wrapped about his forehead. Sparkling emerald eyes narrowed upon looking at Fuyu, his glare causing a chill to go down her spine.

"Is that…Kuniko?"

Fuyu asked in a hushed tone as she looked at their approacher more thoroughly. Despite the look she had received from Yasuo, she couldn't help but gawk at the handsome teen before her.

"What are you doing here Kuniko?"

Yasuo asked, his own eyes narrowing toward the other male.

"Not happy to see us after all Yasuo? And here I thought you would be…"

The second male finally revealed himself. H was about the same age as well and had shorter, snow-white hair and dazzling ruby-tinted eyes. This one also had a few _extra_ features to him. Atop his head sat a large, and rather fluffy, pair of what appeared to be fox ears. Also, swishing slowly to the side behind him was a long, white-furred fluffy fox tail.

"Shame on you Yasuo….you hurt my feelings…"

The first female had chosen to reveal herself next. She stepped into view, her arms crossed about her chest casually. She looked near 17 and looked human enough. She had long, mid-back length ebony hair which was streaked with crimson. Her eyes…her yellow, cat-like eyes were creepy enough to make Fuyu look away in fear.

"Did you miss us?"

And finally came the 2nd female. She walked up beside the first, a devilish smirk playing about her lips. She had just-passed-shoulder-length amethyst hair, her silver eyes narrowing a bit towards Yasuo.

"_Aoshi…Akuma…and Ari? What are they doing here?" _

Fuyu thought as she looked to the three of them in turn.

"Save for one, the gang's all here…but to what do I owe for this _dreadful_visit?"

Yasuo asked, skimming over them carefully.

"What? We can't visit out long lost friend?"

Kuniko replied as he crossed his arms behind his head and tilted it to the side a bit.

"Long lost friend my ass Kunko, whaddya really want?"

"Tsk tsk tsk…such language Yasuo. There are ladies present"

Aoshi smirked as he glanced over to Fuyu.

"Oh screw off Aoshi"

"Hmph…fine…you caught us Yasuo…"

Ari said with a sigh as she walked over to him.

"We came…the bring you back"

Akuma said, her eyes finally peeling away from Fuyu as she too walked over.

"Like hell I'm going back"

Yasuo said as he tilted his head downwards a bit, his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"I'm staying here with Fuyu and there's _**NOTHING** _you can do that will change my mind"

"You're such a fool, Yasuo"

A fifth voice rang out from behind. Seconds passed and yet another male had walked into view. Possibly around 16 or 17, the boy had spikey brown hair and entrancing lavender eyes.

"Tsuneharu…"

Fuyu heard Yasuo mutter.

"Well look who finally decided to show up…"

Akuma said as she walked over to Tsune and leaned against him on his shoulder, using her elbow to prop herself up.

"Shuddup Akuma, I had something to take care of.."

"I can see that…"

She said as she lifted her hand to his face. Wiping away a thin streak of thick crimson liquid from his cheek, she showed it to him before licking it off.

"Enough damnit!"

"Aww…whatsamatter Yasuo?"

Aoshi said with a smirk, showing off those brilliant fangs of his. He walked towards him, watching as he released Fuyu and moved away.

"Nighty-night Yasuo…"

The demon whispered as he reached up and injected something or another into Yasuo's neck via a hidden needle.

"You..bastard….Ao-…shi…"

Yasuo's words trailed off into silence as the drug had taken effect. With a final grunt, he fell onto the kitsune who let out an annoyed sigh.

"Y'know he's heavier than he looks…"

"What'd you do to him!"

Fuyu demanded as she ran over. Kuniko let out a sigh and looked to the girl beside him.

"Ari…would you please?"

"I'm on it.."

She answered as she pulled out a cloth from her pocket as well as a small black bottle. Unscrewing the lid and tossing it to the side, she poured the clear contents onto the cloth and walked up behind a glaring Fuyu. She smirked as she placed the damp cloth up against the girl's nose and mouth, forcing her to inhale the fumes. Moments passed before the struggling girl stopped moving and fell back against her assailant.

"What are you planning to do with the dead weight?"

Tsune asked, crossing his arms about his chest.

"She could be helpful in getting Yasuo back…"

Kuniko said upon walking over and picking up the unconscious Yasuo from Aoshi. With a grunt he flung him over his shoulder and looked to the others.

"I'm heading back. Ari, bring the girl"

With a nod, Ari looked to Akuma and Tsune.

"Help get her on my back"

After the girl was successfully placed on Ari's back, piggy back style, she headed off after Kuniko.

"You really think this'll work, Akuma?"

Tsune asked, adjusting his arms so they were once more crossed over his chest.

"Damn adorable bastard…"

Akuma muttered as she flung her arms around the boy.

"Man…"

Tsune muttered into Akuma's shoulder, his arms dropping to his sides as a faint blush formed upon his cheeks. Aoshi growled softly, narrowing his eyes at the two.

"Damn kid…"

He muttered under his breath before turning around and walking down the street.

"C'mon, let's get back to the studio."


End file.
